Small Town Terror
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: What happens when a bunch of families move into a small town in Maine, called Derry? Evil has risen from its ashes and stalks the children? Will anyone be able to get rid of this evil forever or will It prevail and kill again?


**Disclaimer: This story is partially based on the Movie and book by Stephen King, called It. Some of you may have read the book or watched the movie, but this takes place after the book and movie, the original people from the book and movie are older now, in their 50's but they are still young enough in the story. I just placed some couples from WWE and making this story based on some of the movie with some fave couples of mine from the WWE, let me know what you think of this idea, I hope people will enjoy it and like it. In case you don't know some of the wrestlers real names I will add who they are on wrestling below this!**

**John Cena, Maria Kanellis, Chris Jericho, Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy, Ashley Massaro, Matt Hardy, Lita, Randy Orton, Torrie Wilson, Triple H, Stacy Keibler, Edge, Mickie James, Johnny Nitro, Melina, The Undertaker, Stephanie McMahon, Batista, and Lillian Garcia, Kane, Victoria.**

**Just remember this story is a Horror story, and like I said if you have ever read Stephen King's It or watched the movie then you know how it goes. **

**Characters :**

**John & Maria Cena **

**-have been happily married for 8 years now, have 2 wonderful children together.**

**Luke John Cena-7 years old**

**Lana Marie Cena 6 years old **

**Chris & Patricia Irvine- have been happily married for 10 years now, and have 3 kids together...**

**Natalee Elisabeth Irvine- 8 years old**

**Christopher Lee Irvine Jr-7 years old**

**Kaleigh Rose Irvine-6 years old**

**Jeff & Ashley Hardy- have been happily married for 4 years now and have 2 kids together(they are twins fraternal not identical)**

**Morgan James Hardy-8 years old)(Boy)**

**Melanie Elise Hardy-8 years old(Girl)**

**Matt & Amy Hardy-have been happily married 6 years together and have 2 kids together.**

**Matthew Allan Hardy Jr-8 years old**

**Justin Michael Hardy- 7 years old**

**Randy & Torrie Orton-have been happily married 8 years together and have 2**

**Walker Taylor Orton-8 years old**

**Merissa Lane Orton-7 years old.**

**Paul & Stacy Levesque-have been happily married 7 years together and have 2 kids.**

**Matthew Paul Levesque-8 years old**

**Jasmine Rose Levesque-6 years old**

**Adam & Mickie Copeland-have been happily married for 8 years together and have 3 kids.**

**Joseph Adam Copeland-8 years old**

**Parker Morgan Copeland-7 years old**

**Sierra Marie Copeland- 6 years old **

**Johnny & Melina Hennigan-have been happily married for 7 years together and have 2 kids.**

**Jonathan Ray Hennigan-8 years old**

**Kellie Lynn Hennigan-7 years old**

**Mark & Stephanie Callaway- have been happily married for 10 years together and have 4 kids.**

**Owen Marcus Callaway-8 years old**

**Lila Marie Callaway-7 years old**

**Jacob Morgan Callaway-6 years old**

**Gracie Elisabeth Callaway-5 years old**

**Dave & Lillian Bautista-have been happily married for 9 years together and have 3 kids.**

**David Michael Bautista Jr-8 years old**

**Hayden James Bautista-7 years old**

**Vivian Marie Bautista-6 years old**

**Glen & Lisa Marie Jacobs-have been happily married for 11 years together and have 3 kids. **

**Liza Jane Jacobs-9 years old**

**Noah Ray Jacobs-8 years old**

**Lucas Morgan Jacobs-7 years old**

**Other Characters:**

**These characters were all from the losers club , or called the Lucky 7, they still remain in Derry to this day, in case the evil would come back, but little did they know it would, and the town is deserted except for a few families who just had moved in, sadly to say they all had young children, and the evil would arise from the ashes to start a whole new terror on the town of Derry, Maine. **

**Richie Tozier-53 years old**

**Ana Marie Tozier-45 years old**

**Mike Hanlon-55 years old**

**Linda Hanlon-50 years old**

**Ben Hanscom-53 years old**

**Beverly Hanscom-50 years old**

**Bill Denbrough-52 years old**

**Audra Denbrough-55 years old**

**Pennywise(the Clown)-IT**


End file.
